


Nightmares, Coffee and Cuddles

by Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, I'll post a proper fanfic soon, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky if you wear your Stucky glasses, also very short, angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username/pseuds/Oh_Shit_I_need_a_clever_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cuddly, it's sad, it's got caffeine addictions. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares, Coffee and Cuddles

Bucky awoke, panting and sweating, for the fourth time that night to the sound of Steve in the kitchen. He rolled over and looked at the clock, 7:30. Early morning bastard. He turned over and tried to get back to sleep.  
Please, please no, please. My baby, my daughter- Nope. Bucky sat up and bolted from the bed, eyes wide, heart beating. As the adrenaline from the nightmare faded, his sleepless night caught up with him. He couldn’t return to the arms of his nightmares, no matter how tired he was. He staggered out into the kitchen where Steve was cooking pancakes. Without acknowledging Bucky’s presence, Steve turned and poured coffee into a mug, offering it to Bucky who groaned and leaned against Steve’s shoulder as he took it. Steve continued cooking, despite being used as a pillow. When they were ready, he guided pancakes, Bucky and himself over to the couch. Bucky tucked his legs up under him and accepted a plate of pancakes. They ate in silence, until Bucky’s soft breathing replaced the sound of chewing. Steve looked down to see his friend, quiet and asleep. Peacful.


End file.
